Plans
by RoseFleur
Summary: Quinn's set on her plans for New York, and only one person can stop her.
1. PlanePlans

**A/N: I don't own Glee. If I did, the following would definitely happen. I was a little let down by 'Quinn's Plans for New York' so I have - hopefully - righted that mistake here. I couldn't decide whether to do one long one-shot, or a multichapter story. I went for multichapter, but lucky you guys, I've pre-written the whole thing, so you shouldn't have to wait too long for the next chapter. I'll try to do one daily, depending on exams and work and other not fun stuff like that. Of course, that all depends on if you like it, so let me know :) enjoy xo**

* * *

><p>Puck walked up the aisle of the plane tossing an apple between his hands. Who knew you could get free food on these planes? Mike and Tina were asleep in each other's arms: so freakin' charming; and Santana and Brittany were sharing an iPod in deep conversation with each other.<p>

He walked past Quinn who was bent over a notebook making hasty notes and diagrams. He stopped.

"What're you doing Quinn?"

She looked up and slammed the book shut hurriedly.

"Nothing." She had a guilty look in her eye, Puck would know, he'd seen that look on his own face a number of times. Then her face completely switched. She smiled falsely at him, put her head on one side and said, "I'm doodling, I must be very nervous."

"Whatever," he laughed, knowing something was up. He nodded his head at the girl sat next to Quinn. "Zizes." He'd felt bad breaking up with her just before Nationals but he was sick of forever being treated as inferior; the Puckasaurus was below _nobody_. Plus he couldn't let go of _that _feeling that was constantly plaguing him, even now.

He swung into his seat a couple of rows behind the two girls where Finn was drifting in and out of sleep, keeping banging his head on the window shutter.

"Finn." He poked his best friend in the arm. "Wake up man."

"Hmm, what?" Finn awoke, and wiped the slight dribble from the side of his mouth.

"Quinn's looking very shifty up front. Did she say anything to you? She's like pouring over this notebook that she's scribbling in."

Finn paused for a second, that dumb confused look on his face, before realisation dawned.

"She did say something last week actually. I was thanking her for not quitting Glee Club and then she said something like she couldn't because it would interfere with her plans for Nationals."

"Plans?" Puck eyed him warily, "What do you mean plans?"

"I don't know. But I hope this doesn't mean she's going to," He paused for a minute, casting around for a word, "Jeopardise our chances."

_He must've learnt that word off Berry, _thought Puck, wrinkling his nose. "I'm with you. We'll sort this."

"Yeah, you get on it. Good plan." Finn looked over Puck's head and Puck followed his gaze to see he was watching Berry flick through a magazine with Kurt. Puck sighed and thought, _Great, another thing to add to my list of things to do in New York: get Finn and Berry back together. _But they could wait. He had to figure out what Quinn was up to first.

* * *

><p><strong>Want more? RR x**


	2. But Nothing's Changed

**A/N: I understand this is a tiiiny chapter. But I needed it to be here. I haven't got many reviews, got a lot of story alerts though, so let me know if you want me to keep going and posting, especially considering how short this is - if you're intrigued and want to see what happens, PLEASE tell me so I can update for ya :) **

* * *

><p>"Hey Quinny Quinn." He hopped onto the bar where Quinn was still writing in her notebook in the hotel lobby.<p>

"No-one calls me Quinny except my mother Puckerman." She eyed him warningly and covered up what she was writing.

"Alright, alright, my bad." He slipped off the surface as a surly waiter told him it was unhygienic. He slid into a seat beside Quinn instead. "So, now we're here, got any _plans _for New York?" He laid much emphasis on the word, hoping to gauge some reaction from her.

"If this is another one of your schemes to get me into bed again, it's not going to happen." She shut the book again forcefully and slid off her stool, marching away.

Puck quickly chased after her. "You know it wasn't like that Quinn. You and I both know how I felt that day: it was always about more than sex with you."

She stopped for a moment, breathed in and said, "Yes well, that was then, this is now." Then she walked away, clutching her book to her chest and leaving Puck behind.

"But nothing's changed." He murmured to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Want more? RR x**


	3. Quick Decision

**A/N: still not owning Glee. Slightly longer chapter for you, hope you enjoy and please please pleaaase let me know your thoughts :) aand hopefully you get my play on words in the title ;) **

* * *

><p>He knocked softly on her door and waited patiently. She opened it slightly and frowned, narrowing her eyes,<p>

"What do you want?"

"Is Zizes in there?"

"No Puck, Lauren is not in here, you'll have to find her somewhere else to kiss and make up."

"What no?" Puck shook his head and pressed on, "I wanted to see you. Can I come in?"

"I suppose." She swung open the door and padded into the room leaving Puck to shut it behind him. He entered deeper into the room and settled himself on the floor, leaning up against the drawers. As he did so he noticed Quinn pushing her notebook under her pillow.

"What do you have in there?" He indicated the half-hidden notebook.

"What? Nothing." said Quinn surreptitiously.

"Come on Quinn, I've seen you writing in it loads, what is it?"

"It's nothing. Just leave it Puck."

He didn't believe her. She was always scribbling in that notebook. He had to find out what was inside it. He unzipped his jacket and cast it aside, a plan forming in his head.

"So," he rested back on the palms of his hands, "What do you want to do, now we're here in the Big City?"

"I don't know." sighed Quinn, "I suppose I'd like to see all the sights. Maybe go on the 'Sex and the City' bus tour…"

"They have a bus tour for places to have sex in the city?" Puck gaped and his face lit up. "Let's go on that!"

Quinn laughed brightly. He hadn't seen her laugh so freely for weeks, months even. There was always falseness behind it and a 'Vote Quinn Fabray' attached to it. He thought she'd never looked more beautiful than now, tossing her hair and laughing vivaciously.

"No silly," she said, aiming a light-hearted kick towards him, "A bus tour of all the famous places in 'Sex and the City' – you know, the programme with Sarah Jessica Parker?"

"Oh yeah that…" said Puck, realisation dawning on him. "Well do you want to go? We could if you wanted?"

"Yeah, okay then!" Quinn bounced off the bed and slipped her shoes on. Puck followed her out the room before pausing for a moment.

"Wait, I forgot my jacket. Can I have your key?"

Quinn handed it to him and he jogged back up the corridor, letting himself into the room. He immediately ran to the bed and slid the notebook out from under her pillow. He flicked it open, cautiously looking over his shoulder to check that Quinn wasn't behind him. He was shocked at what he saw. He hesitated momentarily, considering whether to rip the pages out for evidence, to show Finn. But then Quinn would know what he had done and she would be mad at him, furious even. He bit his lip and made a decision.

He took out his phone and quickly snapped a few pictures of the pages and the descriptions and the details. Then he shoved the notebook back under the pillow and swooped up his jacket before leaving the room.

"Okay?" asked Quinn from the bottom of the corridor.

"Yep. All fine." Puck replied, pulling his jacket on over his thick arms. "Let's go." And he led her along the corridor.

* * *

><p><strong>Want more? RR x**


	4. Sex and the City

**A/N: helloo.. here I am again. Still not owning Glee, still wishing for Quinn/Puck action... but finally I can reveal some of Quinn's plans... enjoy, and let me know your thoughts pleease, you know I feed off reviews :) **

* * *

><p>"And she has this book," said Puck to Finn later that night, lying on his bed. "And it's got like lists of things she could do to ruin Nationals. Look here." He whipped out his phone and showed Finn the pictures.<p>

The first was of a list:

_1) Run onstage during the song._

_2) Unplug the amps/microphones during the song._

_3) Lock Rachel in a dark room before the song so she can't sing it and I have to stand in her place to sing with Finn._

_4) Cut a hole in Rachel's dress before she goes on stage so everyone can see those goddamn granny knickers of hers._

_5) Open a trapdoor under the stage during the song so Rachel falls through and hopefully breaks something that bitch._

Evidently Quinn was not quite over her anger directed at Rachel.

Then after that, she had made detailed notes and diagrams of how each plan could be operated.

"Oh man, I knew Quinn would try and pull something like this." Finn sighed, falling back on his bed and rubbing his eyes. "What do you think we should do?"

"I'll think of something; don't worry, I'll sort it. You need to concentrate on the singing and yours and Rachel's duet. Hey, how did it go with her tonight man?"

"Not great. We were having this proper romantic date, and it was perfect. We met _Patti LuPone_ in _Sardi's_ for goodness sake. And before this week I wouldn't have known who either of those was; but for Rachel, it was perfect. I mean after Barbara, Patti LuPone's like some kind of idol right? 'Cause Rachel was saying something about having to tell Kurt, so I figure she's pretty big. But then, just as I was going in for the kill, she said, 'I can't' and ran off. What's with that?"

"Dude, you just need to win her over somehow. The best way how, keep working on that song – that'll have her like putty in your hands. I have faith in you two."

"Thanks man." Finn got up and went into the bathroom as Puck pulled off his t-shirt and trousers and slid into bed.

He lay in bed, pondering what to do about Quinn.

Aside from the fact that he'd stolen her private property, and she in turn was threatening to ruin Nationals, they'd had a really great day together. She had dragged him on the bus tour she so wanted to go on and they had had a laugh with her pointing out all these famous sights and him shouting 'Sex!' at each one, before innocently looking at the other riders, turning on the Puckerman charm and saying, "I'm just a huge fan of the show."

They were walking along one of the avenues; Puck would never be able to remember them all, when Quinn had paused outside a hairdresser. She'd bit her lip wistfully and looked inside. She had glanced up at Puck and said, "I want a change."

She'd taken her seat in front of the mirror and Puck had sat on one of the sofas pretending to read some magazine about cars, but in reality watching her out the corner of his eye. He'd watched her making gestures around her head, indicating lengths and shapes. He'd watched as the hairdresser cut her hair shorter and shorter, as though each chunk cut off was another part of Quinn she didn't want to keep: Lucy, Finn, Prom Queen, and the final result was New Start.

She'd hopped off the seat, and looked up at Puck expectantly. He was faced with a short blonde bob that, if it were possible, made Quinn look even more beautiful.

"What do you think?" she had asked nervously.

"Gorgeous, I love it!" He'd smiled down at her.

And now, now he was brought back to earth with a bump. She was endangering their chances of winning Nationals because of some stupid obsession with Finn. Why couldn't she see that Hudson, although he was Puck's best friend, was not right for Quinn, and he was? He'd given her a beautiful baby, that he was not going to forget any time soon, and he'd stuck by her through the whole pregnancy, loved her from even before the day Beth was conceived until the birth, until now. He'd even wanted to keep his baby girl and raise her with the woman he loved. What was that compared to some stupid crown that Finn would give her?

He rolled over in bed and punched his pillow. He'd not let Quinn ruin their chances, and even more importantly, he was going to prove he was good enough for her. He swallowed thickly and shut his eyes as Finn came out of the bathroom and got into bed. He was going to get her, one way or another.

* * *

><p><strong>Want more? RR x**


	5. This Is It

**A/N: Another chapter... we're nearing the end. Sob. Don't get too upset haha ;) we're leading up to some Quick love, hold onto your seats. Review me please, you know how much I love them by now and I'll get the last chapter up sometime soon!**

* * *

><p>"Alright guys. This is it. The big one." Mr Schue started off on what was destined to be an inspirational speech of some form and immediately Puck's mind went elsewhere. He looked over at Quinn who was flicking her eyes between Rachel, wringing her hands and watching Mr Schue intently, and Finn who was watching <em>Rachel<em> intently and tapping his foot, hands shoved in his pockets.

Quinn tossed her new short hair about and straightened the black bow in it. Puck wondered which of her plans she was going to implement; possibly the cutting a hole in Rachel's dress, she was both angry and dangerous enough to do that, just to embarrass Rachel. And knowing Berry she'd probably be wearing big frilly pink granny knickers underneath, just to add to the embarrassment.

"Alright let's go!" Mr Schue clapped his hands and brought Puck's attention away from Berry's knickers and back to him.

"Oh I'm so nervous…" he saw Rachel murmur to Tina wringing her hands again, twisting her fingers between each other.

Quinn approached Rachel and said, "Rach, there's no need to be nervous. You're going to do great." She smiled, her trademark false beam, usually associated with something bad like a vote for Prom Queen or a takedown, and continued, "Come on. Let's go somewhere, have a glass of water and calm down." She held her hand out to Rachel and led her away.

It was definitely the 'hole in the dress'. Or locking her in a room. Either way, this was bad. Puck made to follow.

"Hey Puck, Puck?" Mr Schue was calling to him. He spun around quickly, torn between chasing the girls and going back to Mr Schue. He hastily ran back to Schuester and said,

"What's up?"

"I was thinking, if it's alright with you, of giving the second verse in 'Light up the World' to Finn instead?"

"Yeah that's fine," said Puck not really listening, looking over his shoulder to see where the girls had gone.

"I mean, I know he's got the duet already, and you really wanted the solo but,"

"I said that it's fine Mr Schuester. Listen, I've really got to go."

And he ran on, leaving Mr Schue stood obliviously behind him. Puck sped down the corridor in the direction Quinn had led Rachel, banging on each door as he went.

Angry show-choir kids opened their doors either side of him and shouted abuse as he shot past.

"Sorry, sorry," he called behind him, "You haven't seen two girls go down here have you? One's about this tall, blonde bob, very beautiful, the other is brunette, tiny, long legs? No?"

But no-one had seen them. Eventually about three-quarters of the way down the corridor he saw Quinn brushing her dress down, checking the lock and turning on her heel to march along the rest of the corridor.

"Quinn!" Puck shouted to her. She twisted around and eyed him suspiciously before continuing down the corridor. "Wait!" He called. She stopped and turned to face him, crossing her arms defensively.

"What?" She asked gazing at him.

"What are you doing?" He questioned her, pacing towards her. "Have you locked Rachel in there?" He flung an arm out pointing to the door.

"What do you mean? I-I…" She stammered nervously, refusing to meet his eye.

"I saw your notebook."

"What were you doing Puck? Those were my private things, how could you do that?" She swallowed thickly, her eyes threatening to tear.

"Why did you do it?" He asked softly.

"I just-I" Quinn hesitated, before saying, "It's meant to be me. I'm meant to be up there on that stage with him. Not her."

"No you're not Quinn. Can't you see? That, you two, it was toxic." He put a hand on her arm soothingly and said, "You need to let Rachel out of there so she can sing. And then you and I, we're going to talk. Come on."

He led her to the locked door and Quinn hesitantly unbolted it letting Rachel out.

"What did you do that for?" Rachel asked, both confused and annoyed.

Puck put his arm around Quinn, pacifying her and said, "Don't ask, just go. Break a leg." He smiled at her and directed Quinn into the now empty room.

* * *

><p><strong>Want more? RR x**


	6. A Whole Other Level

**A/N: I am no closer to owning Glee than I was yesterday. I do however own this story, of which I am quite proud and sad to say goodbye to. But we come to an end, so soften the blow for me please by leaving me all your lovely reviews - they truly make writing for you a pleasure. And with that I leave you just this, a simple end to a simple tale, enjoy:**

* * *

><p>She sat down on the empty wooden hardback chair leaning against the back wall of the room. Puck lifted himself onto the vanity surface where many before had sat to do their make up or fix their hair before a show. The mirrors behind him were adorned with light bulbs, currently switched off, but Puck imagined that hundreds of girls had flicked them on and sat staring at themselves in the mirrors, pretending they were stars and these were their own light filled dressing rooms.<p>

Hell, he was positive Berry had just been doing that before they'd let her out. He glanced at Quinn, who was sat, her elbows resting on her knees, her chin resting in her hands, staring at the floor.

"What happened to you?" He asked eventually. "You used to be this beautiful, confident, intelligent woman. And now, it just seems like you lost it all. I think it was somewhere between Sam and Finn, you lost it. You lost what made you special. I mean, you're still gorgeous, but then how can you trust my word on it…" He trailed off, laughing half-heartedly to himself.

"What do you mean?" Quinn murmured, not taking her eyes off the floor.

"I mean, that before you were independent and sexy and strong, and then you became so focused on being on top again and being Prom Queen and being Mr and Mrs McKinley High, that you stopped being this girl-"

"No." Quinn interrupted him, looking up and catching his eye, "What did you mean about 'trusting your word'?"

"Oh." Puck paused and swallowed. "I mean," He sighed deeply. "I mean that I've always thought you were beautiful Quinn, you know that, and I love you. You asked me when Beth was born if I did, and I told you I did. I loved you when we made her, I loved you when you gave birth to her, and I love you now. I never stopped. And I know it's bad to be in love with your best friend's girl, but I just couldn't help myself."

He smiled at her, almost shamefully before looking away. He snorted slightly saying, "And then you acted like nothing had happened. Like we hadn't just had a goddamn baby together."

"I just wanted to be-" Quinn whispered, her voice catching,

"Normal again. I know. But to me you were never _abnormal._ You were always perfect, especially with our little girl inside you."

"Puck." Quinn smiled up at him, hesitantly.

"You need to let go of these broken feelings with Finn. They were never real, and you know that, they were always laced with falseness. You and I both know he belongs with Rachel. And you, you belong with me." He eyed her determinedly.

She stood up and moved across to him, stepping in between his legs and taking his face in her hands. She ran a hand through his Mohawk and placed one hand on each side of his face. She closed her eyes, sighed deeply, and kissed him. He responded enthusiastically, wrapping one arm around her waist and drawing her closer to him, running the other hand over her short bob. They broke apart and touched their foreheads to each other.

Quinn bit her lip and whispered, "Those plans for Nationals in my notebook were stupid weren't they?"

Puck laughed and said teasingly, "My personal favourite was cutting a hole in Rachel's dress – really cutthroat stuff there Quinn." He sighed and looked at her again. "Besides, I implemented my plans for Nationals, and they were _much _better."

"What plans?" asked Quinn, leaning back in his arms.

"Getting you back." He said simply, "And Finn back with his girl. Speaking of, they're probably finishing up their duet right about now. I should probably go check on that plan. He wrote an awesome song for them."

"They really deserve each other don't they?" said Quinn as Puck slid off the surface and took her dainty hand in his.

"Yes, they do." He said firmly, exiting the tiny room. "But you and I? We're on a whole other level. Come on. Let's go win Nationals."

**[FIN]**


End file.
